La chasse au papillon
by Clowsama
Summary: Voici une petite song-fic pour dire que l'amour peut arriver quand on s'y attends le moins. LuNa


_Voici une petite song-fic que je me suis imaginé en écoutant cette jolie chanson de Georges Brassens. _

_C'est ma première song-fic donc j'espère qu'elle sera bien. Les lignes en italiques sont les paroles_

_Sinon, c'est du LuffyXNami of course. Je pense que la chanson ne peut s'appliquer qu'à eux. _

* * *

**La chasse aux papillons :**

Le Vogue-Merry avait accosté sur une petite île déserte et l'équipage en avait profité pour se ravitailler en eau, fruits et viande. Ils s'étaient accordés une journée de détente avant de reprendre la route et chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

_Un bon petit diable à la fleur de l'âge  
La jambe légère et l'œil polisson  
Et la bouche pleine de joyeux ramages  
Allait à la chasse aux papillons_

Luffy était sur le bateau et cherchait un filet à papillon. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il se dirigea vers le pont afin de partir capturer des papillons qu'il avait repéré à l'intérieur de l'île.

_Comme il atteignait l'orée du village  
Filant sa quenouille, il vit Cendrillon  
Il lui dit : "Bonjour, que Dieu te ménage  
J't'emmène à la chasse aux papillons"_

Arrivé sur le pont, il vit que Nami était dans son bureau en train de travailler sur ses cartes.

- Oh Nami, tu viens avec moi? Je vais attraper des papillons. J'ai trouvé un super endroit dans l'île.

- Désolé Luffy mais je dois finir mes cartes.

- Oh allez. Il fait super beau. Tu vas pas rester toute la journée à l'intérieur, viens t'amuser. Tes cartes peuvent attendre un peu.

_Cendrillon ravie de quitter sa cage  
Met sa robe neuve et ses botillons  
Et bras d'ssus bras d'ssous vers les frais bocages  
Ils vont à la chasse aux papillons_

Nami se laissa convaincre par l'enthousiasme de son capitaine et décida d'aller s'amuser un peu.

- Bon d'accord, je me change et j'arrive.

Elle partit mettre une robe légère qu'elle venait d'acheter, changea de chaussures et rejoignit Luffy sur le pont.

- On peut y aller.

- Ok, c'est partit.

Et ils partirent vers le centre de l'île et le repère des papillons.

_Ils ne savaient pas que sous les ombrages  
Se cachait l'amour et son aiguillon  
Et qu'il transperçait les cœurs de leur âge  
Les cœurs des chasseurs de papillons_

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière où un tapis de fleurs bordait un petit lac. Le cadre était magnifique et Nami ne regretta pas d'avoir cédé à la proposition de Luffy.

- C'est superbe!

- Chut, tu va faire fuir les papillons.

Nami regarda son capitaine accroupit dans les fleurs, un doigt sur la bouche. Il prépara son filet et s'approcha des papillons comme si il traquait un redoutable fauve. Nami ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sérieux et aussi gamin à la fois. Il avait toujours cette pureté enfantine qui faisait son charme. Elle le vit s'approcher du bord du lac, guettant un spécimen posé sur un coquelicot.

- Chewing capture!

Il abattit son filet sur la fleur après avoir étiré ses bras vers le haut. Puis il passa la main dans le filet et Nami le vit ressortir son poing serré.

- Nami, vient voir.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et arrivé à proximité, il l'interpela.

- Stop. Regarde bien.

Il ouvrit lentement le poing pour laisser apparaître un superbe lépidoptère bleu qui resta sur la paume de sa main, un peu secoué par les événements.

- Ouah, il est magnifique.

- Approches-toi un peu, il a des super motifs sur les ailes.

Nami se rapprocha mais une pierre mal placée la fit trébuché. Elle tomba dans les bras de Luffy qui bascula à son tour dans, le lac. Fort heureusement, le niveau d'eau de la berge était bas et ils se retrouvèrent juste trempés, Luffy sur les fesses et Nami à quatre pattes. Après un petit blanc, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux à plein poumon sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que leur ventres n'en puissent plus. Puis ils s'allongèrent sur la berge pour se laisser sécher au soleil.

_Quand il se fit tendre, elle lui dit : "J'présage  
Qu'c'est pas dans les plis de mon cotillon  
Ni dans l'échancrure de mon corsage  
Qu'on va à la chasse aux papillons"_

Nami sentit le soleil taper sur son crâne et elle mit la main devant ses yeux pour essayer de se protéger. Elle vit alors une ombre se placer sur son visage. Luffy venait de poser son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

- Tiens, ne va pas prendre une insolation.

- Merci Luffy.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir que son capitaine s'était tourné sur le côté pour la regarder. Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Alors qu'elle allait tourner la tête, elle le vit avancer sa main pour se saisir de la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait sur la gauche. Il se mit alors à jouer avec tout en la regardant. Elle fut très surprise de ce geste mais avant qu'elle puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, il avait lâché la mèche et parcourait à présent son bras gauche de ses doigts. Elle sentit un petit frisson la parcourir et un léger rouge se dessina sur ses joues.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas?

- Euh, si mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal?

Nami ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne se voyait pas lui expliquer que c'était un geste tendre qu'on pratiquait entre personnes amoureuses. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet et de le taquiner un peu.

- Mais dites-moi capitaine. M'auriez-vous invité à cette chasse aux papillons avec une idée derrière la tête?

- Et si c'était le cas?

_Sur sa bouche en feu qui criait : "Sois sage !"  
Il posa sa bouche en guise de bâillon  
Et c'fut l'plus charmant des remue-ménage  
Qu'on ait vu d'mémoir' de papillon_

Nami regarda Luffy dans les yeux et vit que non seulement il était sérieux mais qu'en plus il y avait une petite lueur de désir au fond de ses pupilles noires. Elle se redressa complétement rouge et très gênée et se mit à balbutier.

- Mai, mais enfin Luff, Luffy. On ne peut pas faire ça, tu es mon capitaine et on est amis mais, je ne dis pas que des amis ne peuvent pas devenir, mais tu es Luffy et, je veux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas mais...

Sur la bouche de Nami qui tentait de le dissuader, Luffy posa ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Si un instant elle tenta de résister, elle finit par répondre à ce baiser et, passant les bras autour du cou de Luffy qu'elle croisa sur sa nuque, elle l'attira à elle, se rallongeant dans l'herbe.

Leur étreinte et leurs gestes devinrent plus sensuels, la main de Luffy remonta la robe de Nami le long de sa cuisse tandis que les doigts de Nami passaient sous la gilet de Luffy pour caresser son ventre.

Et ce fut le plus charmant des remue-ménage, qu'on ait vu de mémoire de papillon.

_Un volcan dans l'âme, ils r'vinrent au village  
En se promettant d'aller des millions  
Des milliards de fois, et mêm' davantage  
Ensemble à la chasse aux papillons_

Lorsque le soleil déclina, Luffy et Nami revinrent au bateau, main dans la main.

- Je ne pensais pas que la chasse aux papillons puisse être aussi agréable.

- Oui, moi non plus.

- Dis-moi Luffy, tu y vas souvent?

- Pas trop, mais je pense que maintenant j'irai plus souvent.

- Je pourrai venir avec toi?

- Bien sûr.

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Mais tant qu'ils s'aim'ront, tant que les nuages  
Porteurs de chagrins, les épargneront  
Il f'ra bon voler dans les frais bocages  
Ils f'ront pas la chasse aux papillons _

Quand il remontèrent sur le Vogue Merry, ils se séparèrent et Pipo vint voir Luffy.

- Eh, Luffy, comment s'est passé ta journée? Tu as attrapé des beaux spécimens?

- Oui, sûrement le plus beau papillon que j'ai jamais vu.

Il tourna la tête vers la partie surélevée du bateau et vit Nami qui préparait le départ. Elle croisa son regard et ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

- J'aimerais pouvoir le contempler toute ma vie.

* * *

_Brassens soit loué. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette song-fic même si ce n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus._

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Est-ce que je me suis bien débrouillé pour ma première song-fic? Laissez moi un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please._


End file.
